Rule No 12
by WillySpooky
Summary: 6x25 Aliyah Ziva möchte nicht mit ihrem Team zurück in die USA fliegen. Tony ist darüber geschockt und möchte noch ein letztes Gespräch mit ihr haben...


Disclaimer: "Alle Charaktere aus der Serie NCIS gehören CBS. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

Danke fürs Betalesen Svenja woot

Rule No.12

Das Flugzeug stand abflugbereit auf dem Startfeld. Tony saß bereits drin und beobachtete die Szene die sich davor abspielte. Er konnte zwar nicht Lippenlesen, doch das, was Ziva sagte schien sich nicht gut anzuhören, denn Tony erkannte wie die Miene seines Bosses auf einmal sehr hart wurde.

„Was hat sie nur vor?", fragte sich Tony. Am liebsten hätte er einen Schritt nach draußen gemacht um mitzubekommen was dort passierte.

Dann war das Gespräch vorbei und Gibbs kam alleine zurück zum Flugzeug.

„Wo ist Ziva?" fragte Tony direkt. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Er mochte sie. Er mochte es mit ihr zu arbeiten und vielleicht mochte er sie auch noch über das Arbeitsleben hinaus.  
Doch erst hatte er Kate so verloren. Ohne ihr zu sagen, was er über sie dachte und fühlte. Er konnte und wollte den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen.

„Boss, ich muss aus dem Flugzeug.". rief Tony Gibbs zu und stand auf.  
„Setzt dich wieder hin, DiNozzo. Es gibt nichts was du noch machen kannst.", Gibbs wusste zwar nicht was zwischen den dreien, DiNozzo, Rivkin und Ziva, vorgefallen war, doch wenn Ziva meinte sie könnte nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten, weil sie Tony nicht mehr vertraute, dann war das doch eindeutig.  
Natürlich kam es zwischen den beiden immer wieder zu Streitereien und oft verhielten sie sich eher wie kleine Kinder als Erwachsene. Doch eins hatte Gibbs auch noch gesehen und zwar, dass sich Tony nur in Zivas Nähe seltsam und fast schon überführsorglich verhielt. Es war anders als damals bei Tony und Kate. Das war eher wie eine Beziehung zwischen Bruder und Schwester gewesen, die auf den jeweils anderen aufpassten. Doch bei Ziva verhielt sich Tony eher wie ein Ehemann und nicht wie ein Bruder.

„Nein, Boss, dieses Mal geht es nicht. Ich muss raus und ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich will nicht, dass sie einen Fehler macht, weil sie denkt, sie könnte mir nicht vertrauen. Du weiß, dass ich über die Sache in ihrer Wohnung die Wahrheit gesagt habe, und dass ich sie nie anlügen würde. Damals bei Kate habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, den ich nicht noch einmal tun möchte.", sagte Tony mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. So viel Rückgrat war Gibbs von Tony gar nicht gewöhnt.

„Okay.", sagte Gibbs und wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Schließlich wollte er selbst auch nicht, dass Ziva hier blieb.

„Das Flugzeug wird noch nicht starten. Jemand wird es verlassen.", rief Gibbs dem Piloten zu und wand sich dann noch einmal zu Tony. „Viel Glück, bring Ziva mit und im Notfall kannst du auch Gibbs Regel Nummer 12 vergessen."

Tony sah ihn überrascht an. Gibbs hatte noch nie gesagt, dass man über eine seiner Regeln hinweg schauen sollte. Na ja er glaubte auch nicht, dass es dazu kommen würde. Es wäre ihm schon genug, wenn er Ziva einfach nur wieder mit zurück in die USA nehmen könnte.

Er stieg aus und sah sich um. Die Leute vom Mossad waren alle weg. Es stand nur noch ein Auto da.  
„Bitte, lass es das von Ziva sein.", betete Tony und sah sich um, denn im Auto saß keiner.

Dann sah er sie, mit gekreuzten Beinen saß sie auf einem Stück Rasen, dass parallel zum Rollfeld verlief.

„Tony, was machst du da? Das Flugzeug müsste jeden Moment losfliegen.", Ziva sah verärgert und auch traurig aus. War sie verärgert, weil das Flugzeug noch nicht losgeflogen war? Tony hoffte es nicht.

„Gibbs hat es gestoppt, weil ich noch etwas erledigen muss. Ich habe etwas vergessen.", sagte Tony und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Er liebte ihre Augen, sie konnten einerseits nett und freundlich aussehen und andererseits ernst und ohne Mitgefühl.  
„Was hast du vergessen?"  
Er wusste, dass es sich kitschig anhörte, aber es war nun mal der Fall und warum sollte er lügen?  
„Dich." , antwortete er also.

„Ich gehöre dir nicht. Ich gehöre auch nicht dem NCIS, also habe ich nichts mit dem Flugzeug zu tun", sagte sie mit einer harten Stimme.  
„Natürlich gehörst du zum NCIS, wie auch die letzten 4 Jahre. Bitte Ziva, denke über deine Entscheidung nach. Das ist ein Fehler den du hier begehst. Einer, der nicht so einfach wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann."

„Ich bin mir der Reichweite meiner Entscheidung sehr wohl im Klaren. Doch manchmal kann man nicht das machen, was man gerne machen würde. Man kann nicht nach Spaß oder Freude hin entscheiden. Man muss auch mal Sachen machen, die man eigentlich nicht tun möchte. Aber wie ich dich kenne, hast du davon keine Ahnung.", sagte Ziva.  
Sie versuchte einen Streit anzufangen, damit er sauer auf sie wurde, sie vergaß, einfach zum Flugzeug zurückging und dann aus ihrem Leben verschwand.  
Er hatte ihr weh getan und das konnte sie nicht vergessen. Es tat ihr weh hier mit ihm zu reden und zu sitzen. Sie wollte ihm am liebstem eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, doch wusste sie genau, dass sie sich das nie vergeben würde.

„Stimmt, Ziva, davon habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich weiß, dass wir völlig verschieden aufgewachsen sind und völlig verschieden erzogen wurden. Aber ich weiß auch dass man sich auf Gibbs und uns besser verlassen kann als auf deinen Vater und den Mossad.", jetzt war auch Tony sauer.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen? Wie kannst du so über meinen Vater sprechen?", fragte Ziva wütend, sprang auf und stellte sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor Tony hin.

„Ich wette, er hat was von Loyalität gesprochen, die du ihm entgegen bringen sollst und nicht mehr dem NCIS. Und ich wette, dass er gesagt hast, dass du zu Ende bringen sollst, was Rivkin angefangen hat. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dazu nicht zählt mich umzubringen."

„Ich habe wirklich Lust dich umzubringen.", sagte Ziva mit einer Stimme, die Tony Angst machte.

„Ich habe zum ihm gesagt, er soll nicht näher kommen. Ich habe gesagt, dass es genug ist. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, weil ich wusste, dass du dann nie wieder mit mir reden würdest.", Tony sah Ziva in die Augen. Er konnte nicht lesen, was sie wirklich fühlte oder dachte, doch eins das wusste er, es sah nicht gut für ihn aus.

„Warum hast du auf ihn geschossen?", fragte Ziva schon fast verzweifelt.  
„Weil, er mit einer Glasscherbe auf mich zukam und ich verletzt auf dem Boden lag, den Arm hatte er mir schon fast gebrochen. Ich hätte mich nicht anders wehren können. Ich habe ihm zu gerufen, dass er nicht näher kommen soll, dass es...", Tony konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn er hatte im Gefühl, dass alles was er Ziva erzählen würde, ihr egal sein würde, weil er eben nicht Rivkin war.  
Er war nur Tony. Ein Arbeitskollege, den sie erst seit 4 Jahren und nicht wie Michael Rivkin, seit ihrer Kindheit kannte.

„Ich hätte ihn niemals absichtlich umgebracht. Ich habe mich nur gewehrt. Ich habe gesagt, dass er stoppen soll, doch hat er nicht auf mich gehört. Es tut mir leid, wegen deinem Verlust.", sagte Tony, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Flugzeug ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Er hatte gemerkt, dass es egal war, was er sagte, oder zu erklären versuchte. Er war nicht Rivkin. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Er hatte ihren Freund umgebracht, wie sollte sie ihm das je verzeihen?

„Tony. Bleib stehen. Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Gespräch.", rief Ziva, doch Tony drehte sich nicht um und ging einfach weiter.  
„Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen. Ich werde sonst meine Waffe auf dich richten!"  
Dieses Mal blieb er stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, oder hören und auch nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sein. Er wollte nach Hause.

„Ist es wahr was du da gerade gesagt hast, über das was in meiner Wohnung passiert ist?"  
„Ja."  
„Warum glaube ich dir nicht so ganz?"  
„Weil ich nicht dein Kerl im Bett bin? Weil ich nicht wie du beim Mossad arbeite?"  
Tony hatte genug. Er musste weg. Inzwischen tat es nur noch weh, mit ihr zu reden. Sie erlaubte sich keinen einzigen Augenblick, über das nachzudenken, was er über den Anfall in ihrer Wohnung gesagt hat. Sie vertraute ihm nicht. In diesem Fall, musste er ihr Recht geben. Man konnte mit keinem Arbeiten, dem man nicht vertraute.

„Du hast recht, Tony und es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht logisch nachgedacht. Ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Ich weiß nicht mal ob die Gefühle von Michael mir gegenüber echt waren oder gespielt. Das werde ich auch nie herausfinden. Deshalb muss ich das Ganze vergessen.  
Doch das möchte ich eigentlich auch nicht, weil es weh tut. Deshalb gebe ich dir die Schuld, damit es nicht mir wehtut. Weil ich so jemanden habe, den ich hassen kann, dem ich die Schuld für alles geben kann. Ob das jetzt gerecht ist oder nicht, ich tue es."

Erst jetzt drehte sich Tony langsam um und schaute sie an. Sie war den Tränen nahe. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie war immer eine starke Frau gewesen, die sich nie hatte ansehen lassen, was sie dachte oder fühlte, doch über die Jahre hatte er einen Eindruck davon bekommen, wie sie sich in verschiedenen Situationen verhielt.

Er ging langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Es tat gut sie so nahe bei sich zu haben. Ihren Körper gegen seinem zu spüren. Es war ihm egal, dass sein Arm schmerzte. Das einzige, was wichtig war, dass sie seine Umarmung zuließ.

„Ich war immer für dich da und werde das auch in Zukunft noch sein. Ich mag dich sehr. Rivkin sagte einmal, ich sei wie ein großer Bruder für dich.  
Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nicht der Fall ist, könnte ich damit leben."

„Großer Bruder?"

Er nickte. „Gut." Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, aber damit konnte er im Moment auch leben.  
„Ich kann dir trotz allem noch nicht direkt vertrauen. Es wird eine Zeit dauern, bis es wieder so ist wie vorher, okay?"

„Was ist wenn ich es nicht will, dass es wieder wie vorher ist? Was ist wenn ich nicht dein großer Bruder sein will?", fragte Tony.

„Lass uns sehen was die Zukunft bringt. Wir brauchen Zeit und die sollten wir uns auch wirklich geben. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht, weil wir zu schnell sind."

„Okay.", Immerhin wäre es ein Anfang.

„Wir müssen los.", rief Gibbs.

„Ist in Ordnung.", rief Tony zurück und kostete die Umarmung noch einen Moment aus. Dann gab er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie los.

„Danke.", sagte Ziva unter Tränen.  
„Danke für was?", fragte Tony verwirrt.  
„Danke dafür, dass ich es wert bin, dass du um mich kämpfst."  
„Du bist es mehr als nur wert.", antwortete Tony und löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und so gingen sie gemeinsam zum Flugzeug zurück, welches sie zurück nach Hause bringen würde.

Ein Zuhause, wo noch viele interessante Dinge passieren konnten und würden.

Ende


End file.
